


Telekinesis's Flow

by Bay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is getting used being a psionic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telekinesis's Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspeared/gifts).



> For the 2012 Ladystuck Gift Exchange. Haha originally I was only going to feature Aradia and Sollux, but then Vriska and Tavros (and a quick guest appearance by Terezi) wanted to join in. And yes, at the very end it's referenced to the Halloween special flash.
> 
> Million thanks to my beta for looking this through and offering great suggestions! This has been a joy to write and very happy there's an exchange like this for this fandom happening. Hope you like this, sunspeared!

Aradia had first found out about her psionic abilities when she young. On a cold evening as she was digging outside as usual, she stumbled upon a large rock that was stuck on the ground. She tried to use her shovel to pull it out, but it didn’t budge. Staring at the rock for a long time, she gasped upon seeing it suddenly float up just slightly for a moment before falling down with a thump. Her eyes flew wide, shocked at the realization that soon followed that she could do such a thing. Wanting to see if she could levitate again, she put her full attention on the rock and waited until it rose off from the ground once more.  Aradia let the rock dropped and smiled.  
  
As she went back inside her hive and into her room, her lusus woke up from her slumber and offered her a joyous sound.  
  
“Hello, Mom! Guess what happened today? I can use psionic powers now!”  
  
As if keenly interested, the ram lifted her head at Aradia’s direction. Aradia demonstrated by focusing on the two music boxes from the gray table. After a moment she had managed to lift them into the air and keep them suspended for some time until they were lifted up and she had them stood there for some time. Mom let out an approved “bahhh!”.  
  
“I know, it’s cool!” Aradia released her energy from the music boxes, setting them aside on the table. “This ability will make my archeological trips much easier,” she said, beaming at her mom.  
  
Still excited over using her powers, Aradia used it on her laptop and whip, raising them up without much problem. Concerned noises left the lusus’ throat.    
  
“Don’t worry, I have it under contro—” At that instant she felt her mind growing heavy. She was unable to handle holding them up anymore, so she dropped the two items down as gently as possible. Making an embarrassed laugh, Aradia rubbed her forehead. “Perhaps I’ll need a little more practice.  
  
Her lusus made what Aradia assumed to be a “bahhh” of agreement.  
  
+++  
  
Sollux was one of the first trolls Aradia got to know in Trollian. He didn’t seem to be very talkative but he was still comfortable to speak to. The city he lived at was a short distance from her hive, though she rarely visited there due to not wanting to deal with being ridiculed for having red blood. Despite that shortcoming, however, she felt interested in dropping by his hive one day. It wasn’t until their third chat session together that she found out he too was a psionic, and a very good one at that.  
  
On Sollux’s first visit to Aradia’s hive, they were hanging out at her room. Mom curled up and took a nap while Aradia and Sollux talked.  
  
“So you can also blast psychic energy and control it well without the use of mind honey?” Aradia asked, stoking the red dices on her palm. “I can’t seem to be able to do that yet even though I had been using telekinesis for sometime now.”  
  
“Well, a lot of the trolls at my communal hiive would tell me that, but Ii stiill think Ii have a lot to learn. As for the mind honey, Ii don’t need iit to create eyebeams but iit does increase the power. Ii advise not to eat iit, though, as iit’s iintense stuff.” They hadn’t talked for long, but Aradia was already getting used to Sollux speaking with a lisp as his speech matched his typing quirk.  
  
“I see. Perhaps you can show me later tonight?”  
  
“Iif you liike, Ii guess.” Sollux shrugged. His reaction struck a little unusual to Aradia, but she assumed he was indifferent to that suggestion and was willing to comply if she really wanted him to.  
  
Breaking the awkward silence between them, Aradia said excitedly, “Want to see me lift my lusus up?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Aradia turned around to see Mom was still sleeping. Once she readied herself, she concentrated on rising her lusus in the air slowly, trying to be careful not to hurt her. That caused the beast to wake up and give out confused sounds. Knowing she didn’t like that, Aradia put her back down on the floor. Her mom settled back to her nap.  
  
“Niice,” Sollux said and chuckled.  
  
Aradia smiled. “Thanks. I have gotten better at lifting heavier stuff.”  
  
Sollux nodded in acknowledgement. “Ii’m certain you’ll get even better.”  
  
Later that night she and Sollux went outside, standing on top of one of the rolling hills surrounding Aradia’s hive. She watched as Sollux took off his glasses, unable to tear her sight from his blue and red eyes. Usually a troll’s eyes were yellow along with gray irises, so she was stunned to see Sollux’s eyes weren’t like that.  
  
“Ii was born wiith these eyes iif my lusus iis any iindiicatiion. My eyes are probably why my psiioniic powers are strong.”  
  
Aradia just nodded, already believing this to be the case even though she hadn’t seen Sollux’s guardian yet. In that moment Sollux’s eyes lit up brightly and a stream of blue and red energy shot off towards the sky. Aradia squinted her eyes for a second, fully opening them when Sollux stopped his blast.  
  
  
“That’s pretty neat!” Aradia complimented, grinning.  
  
A tiny smile snuck onto Sollux’s mouth; Aradia thought he had a nice smile. “Thank you.”  
  
“I wish I was a great psionic like you.”  
  
“Ii think you’re fairly good so far. You’ll get better wiith tiime.”  
  
Upon hearing that, Aradia felt her cheeks burning. She still believed she had a lot of work to do, but hearing that from Sollux gave her confidence. “Glad to hear.”  
  
  
+++  
  
Telekinesis wasn’t that much different from hearing the dead, Aradia thought to herself a few times. Both gave her cold shivers whenever she either focused on lifting something or listened to the voices inside her head. The two also needed her undivided attention—she couldn’t stop the spirits from talking to her, nor break her concentration while using her psychic abilities.  
  
One night as she reflected those comparisons once more, Aradia used her powers to twirl around the dices. Her mom twisted her head and kept track of the movements.  
  
“I wonder if my telekinesis powers will be stronger when I’m no longer alive.” These days the voices hinted at her upcoming downfall and the impending apocalypse not far off. For now she ignored them.  
  
The lusus made a loud sound, as if weighing in her own opinion. Aradia guessed her mom had an idea that the dead kept visiting her.  
  
“I admit to not knowing why that thought came to mind. I’m not even sure if I’ll retain my abilities after I die. “A soft laugh escaped her. “It would be nice if that’s the case, though.”  
  
She imagined after death she rose to live again, using her abilities for good and protection. She knew the act of violence was possible, but would like to avoid that if she could.  
  
+++  
  
Aradia decided to drop by Sollux’s hive but not before asking his permission first.  In his room the cables, the curtains, the scribbling on the wall, and the spoor slime matched the color of his eyes. The beehouse mainframes were also a sight to behold, such as the way the buzzing bees kept the computers running. She was very tempted to taste some of the honey, only to be reminded of Sollux’s warning to not eat it.  
  
“You stiill playiing that FLARP game wiith Terezii and the other trolls?” Sollux asked as he typed on his computer.  
  
“Yes I am,” Aradia said while looking outside from the glassless window, many stars glittering the night sky. Sometimes she talked to Sollux over her adventures in FLARP. She knew he wasn’t interested in playing the game, but he still listened nonetheless.  
  
“Ii stiill thiink you should watch out for Vriiska. From what you told me, she sounds liike a lot of trouble.”  
  
Aradia turned around and sighed. “Vriska can be self-absorbed at times, but she isn’t that bad to talk to.” She played FLARP with Vriska a few times already and while they had their arguments, so far no serious conflicts clashed between them. “As long as we don’t go against each other, there’s no harm in still playing with her.”  
  
“Iif you say so.” Sollux jerked his head to look at Aradia, taking his glasses off. “Just be careful, all riight?”  
  
“I will, don’t worry.” She offered him a small smile. Aradia still thought Sollux was being silly, but it was nice he cared about her well-being.  
  
  
Sollux nodded at her before putting his glasses back on. He turned his attention back to his computer. “You also have been usiing your psiioniic powers duriing those games? Agaiinst monsters, Ii mean.”  
  
“Sometimes, but not often. I’m mostly a clouder. I enjoy that more as I like planning out strategies and decide which course of action to take.”  
  
“Liike wiith your archeologiical expediitiions you do all the tiime?”  
  
“You can say that, yes.” Aradia beamed. “It’s fun being both an active player and a clouder, either way.”  
  
As Aradia gazed back outside, she had a strange feeling Sollux might be right about looking out for Vriska. Was there a possibility she would need to use telekinesis back at her, like how she did with the enemies from FLARP? She sure hoped not.  
  
+++

  
She had been practicing her telekinesis whenever she got the chance and was eager to see just how useful it could be to help others.  
  
On one of the FLARP sessions, Aradia had given Terezi a scenario involving finding some treasure within her forest and going against some monsters. At one point Terezi mentioned she and Vriska were having a tough time facing one of their enemies. Aradia didn't hesitate in coming over.  
  
By the time she reached the woods, she immediately saw both trolls fighting off a two headed snake. Terezi held out two long canes with blade tips at the end while Vriska wielded a large hammer. The large lusus hissed and used its tail to lash at Vriska, slamming her into a nearby tree. Aradia gasped in horror.  
  
"Aradia!" Terezi shouted when she noticed her. "I'm so glad to see you now."  
  
Vriksa already stood up and her eyes grew wide. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to help you guys," she responded.  
  
"You think your psionic powers can kill off that beast?" Terezi suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can try."  
  
Aradia focused the two headed snake. It was thrashing its tail and making the ground shake. She rose herself up high and concentrated on a new telekinesis technique she recently learned. Within seconds one of the lusus' heads was decapitated. The other head screamed in rage and the snake lunged at her, its mouth opening wide to reveal its large fangs. She quickly used her powers to stop the beast mid-air and dropped it back down on the field with a thump. For the finish, she psychokinetically slashed the other head, ending the snake's life. Overwhelmed, she took deep breaths.  
  
"That's very awesome!" Terezi said and grinned, sounding very pleased.  
  
She felt an adrenaline rush taking over her along a fast heartbeat due to that. After calming herself, Aradia smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Vriska wasn't as impressed. "Terezi and I could've handled that thing on our own."  
  
"We would've been dead if Aradia didn't show up."  
  
"She's the one that brought up this monster in the first place."  
  
A sense of guilt cut through Aradia's heart. It was all her fault they were in this situation, so she should be held responsible.  
  
"Vriska, don't," Terezi warned.  
  
"No, she's right. I shouldn't have given you this hard challenge in the first place. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no need to apologize. As my clouder, you ARE supposed to offer me crazy scenarios! That's what makes FLARP fun! It was very generous of you to save us."  
  
Aradia felt her cheeks burning. "I appreciate the kind words there."  
  
Vriska stayed quiet until she said, "I think I should head back to my hive now." She gave Aradia a sharp look. "Don't think everyone will want your help, especially if it's something you caused."  
  
As Aradia watched the blue blooded troll exiting the forest, her words repeated in her mind. She lowered her head and sighed.  
  
"Ignore Vriska, she's just upset she didn't get to defeat that particular enemy," Terezi said. She rested one hand on Aradia's shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps there will be times my assistance isn't needed."  
  
"Hey, don't think that. If you want to go around saving other trolls, do it!"  
  
Aradia still frowned. She couldn't bring herself to be excited in doing that like she had earlier. She still felt upset over what Vriska said.

+++

  
After becoming God Tier, Aradia couldn’t help but think telekinesis was like a sweet tune from a musical box, too.  Telekinesis and music needed someone to orchestrate the sharp movements and make sure the pitch was right. She could hear sounds from both whenever she performed. Timing was also a crucial factor as wrong pacing produced bad music and poor telekinesis.  
  
That was how she felt as she used her time powers, which complimented her psionic abilities well, against Jack Noir. At just the right moment he froze and she got away before he managed to strike her. It gave her great satisfaction in slowing him down like that.  
  
+++  
  
Just as Aradia was about done stalling Jack, she glanced at the twilight sky and noticed cracks appearing fairly quickly. She was sure the attack came from Lord English, who was known to have very powerful time travel powers. It could be a chance he might come at the dream bubble she, the humans, and the trolls—both live and dead ones—were settling at, but it seemed for now they were at a safe distance from him.  
  
Even though she considered herself a caretaker for Meenah’s castle, Aradia like to leave once in a while to explore the rest of the dream bubble. During one of her trips she stumbled upon a desert. This must be the Land of Sand and Zephyr, she figured out quickly. As Aradia was walking several hoofbeasts passed by her and galloped through the large amount of sand very easily, their neighs a sweet sound to her. She continued gazing around her surroundings until she found a familiar face at a close distance.  
  
“Tavros! Tavros!” she shouted in excitement.  
  
Immediately Tavros turned around and smiled at her. “Hey there, Aradia! It’s great to see you again.”  
  
A smile pulled onto Aradia’s lips. She still remembered visiting him in another dream bubble over the memory of his accident while playing FLARP. “Same to you.”  
  
“I didn’t get the chance to say this to you, but it’s great that you became alive again and reached God Tier!”  
  
Aradia’s smile grew wider. “I appreciate the kind words there.”  
  
“So, what have you been up to?” Tavros asked after a short moment of silence between the both of them.  
  
“I’m doing great, thanks for asking. I have been stopping Jack Noir with my time abilities for a while and managed to escape him.”  
  
“That’s good.  I bet your psychic powers are much stronger now, too!”  
  
“It goes hand in hand with my god tier powers, but yes I like to think that’s the case.”  
  
“Oh? Can you show me?”  
  
Aradia nodded and turned around. Some more hoofbeasts hurried away. She counted and there seemed to be ten of them. Stretching out her arms, she had her mind focus on making them still, the soft, haunting, melody playing in her head as always, and in an instant the hoofbeasts froze. She raised them midair with ease before gently putting the beasts back on the ground several moments later.  Releasing her powers from them, the hoofbeasts regained movement and continued racing outside as if they were unaware of what just happened to them. She looked back at Tavros, who was offering her a satisfied smile.  
  
“That’s so cool!”  
  
“Glad you think so.” Aradia grinned at Tavros. “How about you? Made any progress on your abilities?”  
  
Giving out a sheepish laugh, Tavros rubbed his horn in an awkward manner. “Since being dead I haven’t use my psychic powers. But that’s fine with me as I don’t really see any use for them anymore.”  
  
Aradia nodded in understanding. “I’m assuming you’re content staying in this dream bubble now?”  
  
“For the most part, yes! Not sure if you know this, but Vriska is in this dream bubble too. We’ve been very busy with this treasure hunt that she claims could help us in defeating Lord English.”  
  
“How so?” Skeptical, Aradia raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Pretty much those maps that show the space’s void now have cracks from Lord English appearing, which will make finding the treasure much easier.”  
  
“What treasure the both of you are looking for?”  
  
“To be honest I’m not sure and Vriska admitted she didn’t know either. However, she’s certain whatever that treasure is it’s going to be key in getting rid of— ”  
  
Tavros was interrupted when someone yelled out his name. He tensed while Aradia turned her head to the source of the voice. Approaching them was Vriska, who floated midair. The troll stopped and stared at Aradia, as if she hadn’t expected to cross paths with her.  
  
“Oh, hi there, Aradia.” There was a slight edge in Vriska’s voice that was still familiar to Aradia. It didn’t shock her she would greet her that way.  
  
“Hello, Vriska,” she said softly. Even though she had seen Vriska dead in a few dream bubbles, her white clouded eyes was still unsettling to her.  
  
“I was just talking to Aradia about the treasure hunt and our plans on defeating Lord English,” Tavros said to Vriska.  
  
“He gave me all the information I needed to know before you interrupted him,” Aradia added, as if owing her an explanation. “I’m perfectly aware that Lord English is the enemy we must focus on our attention now. “ She pondered if Vriska wasn’t worried that Jack Noir was still alive and ready to strike any moment. Then again, Lord English is a much bigger threat now and it was likely Jack would be caught in one of his powerful beams.  
  
The corner of Vriska’s mouth twitched. “Didn’t think you would reach God Tier, but guess I was wrong.  I’m sure, though, your time powers aren’t nearly as strong as that ugly green monster.”  
  
Aradia didn’t feel insulted by that comment because she knew that to be true. She was far from able to make ghosts disappear. Instead she said, “He is clearly the better foe if I ever attempt to go against him.”  
  
A short silence stretched between them until Vriska said, “I admit, you put up a great beating back when you were a soulbot.” She smirked. “And thanks to you, I became a God Tier.”  
  
Aradia tensed, memories of what happened at the Land of Maps and Treasure falling back to her. The way her rage against Vriska overwhelmed her, the satisfaction of catching her off guard and using her powers to hurt her, the way Vriska’s blue blood poured out from her like the streaming rivers in her land. Before she died she wanted to use her telekinesis for good and not violence, hoped to not use it to hurt anyone—she broke both those promises. Vriska did deserve that payback for ending her life in the worse possible way, although Aradia was at fault too for starting this revenge cycle between them. Sometimes she wondered if things would’ve been different if she had listened to Terezi.  
  
“I’m not sure how to feel about what you said, to be honest. My revenge upon you was uncalled for, but I guess I’m glad you’re fine with it at the end. Congratulations on reaching God Tier, though, Thief of Light.”  
  
Snorting, Vriska crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. “Trying to be modest, aren’t we?”  
  
“It’s less of me being sincere and more actually feeling bad over causing your death.”  
  
Vriska threw her head back and laughed aloud, causing Aradia to flinch. “Oh, come on! I know you still have some hatred towards me. I bet you’re thinking of using your time powers against me right this instant.”  
  
Aradia remained silent, staring at her. A tiny part of her wanted to do just that to stop her from saying anymore nonsense, but she was better than that. She wasn’t going to resort using her abilities for hurt and revenge again.  
  
“Um…maybe we should go back on our treasure hunting, Vriska,” Tavros suggested in a nervous voice.  
  
Ignoring Tavros’ plea, Vriska continued her jab at Aradia. “Even if you’re sorry for my death, you still won’t forget what I did to you.” She put a hand on her hip and glared. “Being a God Tier doesn’t excuse you from your past mistakes.”  
  
“Yes I did hate you when I was a robot and proud that I hurt you,” Aradia finally said to her, “but that has since passed. I don’t want any more clashes between us.”  
  
This time Vriska grew quiet, as if considering what she said. Aradia waited for her reaction until an indifferent sound left Vriska.  
  
“Fine, we can have a truce or whatever. There’s no use to us wasting our time fighting with Lord English on the loose and all. However, if you do any funny business I won’t think twice striking you back.”  
  
“Rest assured that won’t ever happen.” A beam tugged at the corners of Aradia’s mouth.  
  
After giving Aradia a shrug, Vriska turned to face Tavros. “Come on Tavros, we need to check the maps again and see if Lord English shattered more of the sky.” She gestured her hands for them to leave and they began heading off.  
  
They took a few slow steps, but both stopped when Aradia shouted, “We shall meet each other again soon!”  
  
“It’s great talking to you, Aradia!” Tavros said and waved to her goodbye.  
  
“See you later then,” Vriska said after. Aradia swore she saw a tiny smile on her lips when she said that.  
  
The two continued heading off, Aradia watching them until she couldn’t see their backs anymore. Soon she decided to go back to where she was staying.  
  
It was a short walk back towards Meenah’s castle. By the time she reached there she saw Sollux standing outside, his head turning to her direction. Aradia gazed at Sollux’s blank eyes briefly, certain he caught the sound of her footsteps and the scent of her.  
  
“Away for a bit, again?”  
  
Nodding, Aradia said, “Was walking around and found Tavros and Vriska.”  
  
A stunned expression spread across Sollux’s face. “How did that go?” he asked when he regained his composure.  
  
“It went better than expected. I demonstrated to Tavros my God Tier powers while Vriska and I mutually agreed to not go against one another.”  
  
“Guess that’s good.” Sollux smiled. “Anything else?”  
  
“Apparently she and Tavros are looking for a treasure that will lead to Lord English’s diminish.  What it is they didn’t tell me.”  
  
“Basically they don’t fucking know what they’re trying to find,” Sollux immediately pointed out. It was clear to her that he didn’t think that plan made sense.  
  
“If you want to put it that way, then yes. Their plan is as uncertain as Meenah gathering her friends, but I still wish Vriska and Tavros luck.”  
  
Sollux didn’t say anything for a few seconds at first, but then he made a coughing sound. “I don’t know why, but I have a feeling some serious shit is going to happen when Vriska and Meenah cross paths. If Vriska wants you to fight against some of our ancestors with her, I think she’ll want you to attack.”  
  
Aradia chuckled, amused of that thought. “I’ll just refuse her generous offer if that were to occur.” Because she was done with being violent and wanted to make use of being alive again to help and protect.    
  
  



End file.
